


Maka's Madness

by Izissia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Cum, Cervical Penetration, Clowns, Corruption, Double Penetration, F/F, Full Nelson, Gangbang, Girl grows a cock, Madness, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Voted for on my blog~Maka has a showdown with the exhibitionistic leader of the Clown Army, Kaguya. This of course, ends poorly for her as she's overpowered, repeatedly penetrated, gangbanged and pumped full of so much corruption she submits to their perverse desires and wants nothing more than to spread Madness to all of her friends with her newly grown cock.Tentacles, oral sex, rough fucking, all sorts of good stuff really.  Oh and black cum. It's like black blood.But cum.





	Maka's Madness

Things were.. Bad. Asura's madness spreads across the whole planet, drawing out the absolute worst of humanity and making life in general absolute hell. Maka was a girl with a mission, a mission to recover her friend (it's complicated) Crona.  
Crona had said their goodbyes in the place Maka and Crona first met, and then they made their way to the moon. Crona promised to dye the moon black with their blood and to end the world with their madness.  
Maka wished she was dealing with Crona right now.   
Maka was instead dealing with clowns.

"What's wrong? Am I so beautiful you can't look away from my body." Kaguya's cruel tone mocks the blonde meister. The twisted figure before her was wrong. Her soft figure that of a buxom woman, covered with dark marks of her God of death.  
Kaguya flaunts her body like she knows she's near nude, her hips sway as the clown's leader lets out a devious laugh. "I can see the way you're staring. Are you jealous?" Kaguya's lips smacked together and her golden gaze drinks down Maka's frame.  
"Get out of my way." The Albarn wields her scythe. An army of deformed humanoids stretched out before her endlessly. Between her and her friend. She had to rescue Crona, before it was too late.  
Kaguya just laughed, spurring Maka into action. She lets out a short yell as she swings her scythe towards the clown leader. CLANG. Kaguya's arm lifts as Soul comes crashing down on it. Effortlessly blocking the blow with her own near nude body, Kaguya leans her face down towards Maka's shocked own. "You'll have to try harder than that." the wicked creature laughs in Maka's face, her breath cool to the touch, it made Maka's skin crawl.  
THWACK. The clown holds off Maka's blade with one hand and delivers a swift punch to the poor girl's stomach with the other. Maka is sent reeling backwards, hurt but not too badly. She'd live. If anything the blow only managed to steel her resolve as she grips Soul with both gloved hands and brings another assault down onto Kaguya's body.  
"Yes! Harder!" Kaguya's laughter fills the air, the clowns mere presence tugging Maka's mind deeper into madness. "Everyone is looking at how jealous you are of me!" Kaguya blocks blow after blow, the two locked in a brutal dance.   
"Careful, Maka. I get the feeling she's playing with us." Soul huffs towards his partner as his bladed self strikes against the exhibitionist repeatedly. Exchanging blows in a brutal flurry, Maka quickly finds herself panting for air, a single droplet of sweet works its way down her scalp.  
"Everyone else is fighting so hard.." Maka wheezes to her partner, all around them the endless waves of clowns were battling with DWMA. Black☆Star and Tsubaki battle with White Rabbit. Death the Kid fights their former ally, Justin Law.  
And there were so, many, clowns. Where one fell, two more seemed to take their place. The vast army of twisted humanoids unending in their numbers and their willingness to fight.  
"And I can't even hurt this..." Maka's heart thumps, her pupils dilate. Kaguya was driving her crazy. The only word on her mind something the Meister would never think of before, not even to her opponent. "Whore!" CLANG! Maka's overhead attack was blocked, Kaguya's lips twisting up at the side as she swings her hips forwards. Her snow white cuntlips swallowing down the black little fabric that covered the barest parts of her body. It was hard to tell what was patterns on her flesh and what little Kaguya called an outfit.   
"Oh, a whore am I?" The delight that oozed off of Kaguya's corruptive lips let the Meister know just how she'd fucked up. The clown's ivory fingers wrap around the shaft of her weapon. Gripping Soul with both hands, Kaguya gives a swift YANK and rips the weapon free from Maka's touch.  
"No!" Maka cries, in utter disbelief she could be disarmed like that.   
"Maka!" soul cries, before he was planted right against the ground. Kaguya's body presses against the bolt stiff rod, and she grinds her smooth white cunt along that weapon. Her glistening wet pussy grinds into the demon weapon. Her thick thigh swings upwards as the coat wearing clown tosses her head back. "Oh, look at me. I'm su~uch a whore. I can't help myself." She swings her body with grace and ease, floating effortlessly off of the gobsmacked demon weapon. Maka moves to grab at Soul, but the poledancer launches herself right off of her makeshift pole and leaps atop the Meister.

Thump. Maka's ass hits the ground, Kaguya sprawled out atop of her like a feral beast. "Get off!" Maka thumps her palm worthlessly against Kaguya's body. The clown grasps at her wrist and shoves them both above Maka's head.  
"You don't have to be jealous." Kaguya's tongue oozes forwards, spilling from her lips and dangling menacingly atop Maka's face. "I can make you like me." The clown's delighted, giggling tone became deathly serious for a moment. Behind her her long gown rears up, like she'd thrown a blanket over Maka and herself, shielding her from Soul's attempts to free them, and from the growing onslaught of the clown battle.   
Maka attempts to shake her head, squirming weakly beneath the voluptuous woman as that long, writhing tongue presses against her lips. 'No.. No.. No!' Maka's mind races, her lips pressed against that warm, wet appendage. She keeps her mouth shut tight, wanting so desperately to gag and escape as the slimy muscle drags along her lips. Kaguya's gaze lights up with a fire, and she pushes her tongue down harshly into Maka's lips. The madness spreads like an infection, just being near a clown was bad news for one's psyche. Maka's lips are forced apart, tears well in her eyes as that warm, thick, slimy muscle wriggles down her face.  
Ghlrp.  
Sche clenches her lips, trying desperately to stop Kaguya's assault. It's hopeless, she bucks and squirms, but her lips are forced apart and her own tongue is pinned right down beneath that heated mass of infectious delight. Kaguya doesn't even have the decency to press her lips right to Maka's own. It's an open mouthed tonguekiss, and those golden eyes twinkle with perverted pleasure. "Stop fighting." Kaguya drools, even with her tongue down the others face. Her tentacle-like mass lifts and squirms, pulsating and growing thicker as it pleased. At least her tongue was pink instead of jet black like the spit she drooled down into Maka's face.  
Ghrkkkk... Maka's eyes roll back into their sockets as that tongue slides down her gullet. She lifts her chin, trying to pull her face away. She can't. She can't do anything. She feels hopeless, trapped. Buried beneath the others outfit as the twisted Clown's tits pancake down into her smaller pair.  
Ghlrrrrrp. The slimy wet tentacle never stops, it pushes deeper and deeper until Maka's gullet gags. The blonde Albarn chokes on the sheer thickness of the muscle pumping spit down into her face. Kaguya laughs and leans back further. Really flaunting just how their lips weren't touching. Just how long her tongue was. She moves her palms atop of her, pinning Maka's wrists down with just one hand rather than two. Her tongue spirals along Maka's throat, coating her muscle in that slop before she grabs at the blondes hair and starts to push her face up and down, up and down.  
Maka sobs and grunts weakly as her face was forced along that tenta-tongue like Kaguya was using a fleshlight to jerk off. The clowns heated body ruts along her frame. Kaguya's tiny black cunt-covering strand of fabric pushed to the side as those juicy wet cuntlips part for a growing, swelling and utterly giant cock.  
The grinning Clown looks Maka in the eyes, "Feel that?" she slurs mid tonguekiss. Pressing he hips straight forwards to drag that shaft along Maka's crotch. The rapidly hardening, veiny clown cock swells and swells. "That's going inside of you." Kaguya lurches her face forwards and finally locks lips with Maka. Shlrrrrrp~ Her tongue thrashes and squirms wildly down the others throat as he holds the Meister by the back of her head and starts to drill her tongue deep down into her lips.  
Maka's throat feels so stretched full, she's gagging and choking repeatedly but that doesn't even deter the writhing mass that's invading her gullet. The growing, swelling meat dragging across her crotch has her anxiety building. And yet... She finds her hips lifting up to greet it. She finds her lips parting weakly. She was pumped full of Madness and her body was succumbing to its influence.

Kaguya hooks her fingers beneath Maka's skirt and rips her panties to pieces. The discarded set of fabric flutters away like ribbons in the breeze. Her skirt hiked up. Kaguya's snow white pillar has three dark ebony bands around it. The thick, tar like ooze from the end the same shade of black as the patterns on her skin. On her cock. Her pussylips twitch delightedly around the root of her veiny, monstrous spear. Humanoid in shape and design, but disgustingly hung.  
The clown thrusts against Maka's body, drawing out a soft moan from her well occupied lips. Maka blushes furiously as she finds that sultry sound escaping her lips. 'No, you don't like this! Resist!' She tries to tell herself, as her eyes glaze over with sin. Memories creep back into her mind. Of the time she and Crona let the madness really take hold. Mad Maka wasn't that bad.. Honestly, just thinking about it made her want to laugh.   
Her hips are forced to lift as the underside of that far too thick shaft drags along her folds. Her pussylips forced to part slightly as her hairless, pink cuntlips grasp at the underside of Kaguya's monster pillar. The fat clown cock sprays a gush of heated dark pre towards Maka's occupied face. The long slimy tongue finally begins to pull out of her body. Kaguya un-gagging the well stuffed Meister. Ghlrp. Ghlrrrrp. Just how much tongue had she stuffed down Maka's face! Kaguya pulls back and sits up straight. Releasing the back of Maka's head, the dazed blonde lets her skull fall backwards and that tongue finally pulls free from her face. Her mind is too flustered to really focus on anything, her glassy eyes look weakly up at Kaguya.

"This is the start of a long, beautiful friendship." Kaguya can't even hide the mocking on her lips, her long tongue lashes delightedly as her hips lift backwards and she presses the end of that far too long, twitching monster against Maka's cuntlips.  
Maka's whole body shudders as she feels her cuntlips pressed against. Her skirt lifted, she stares down between her thighs. The sheer size of that pillar makes her heart skip a beat. "It won't.... Fit.." Maka coughs up some black spit, managing to let out a weak struggle of protest.  
"I'll make it fit." the Clown grasps Maka's thighs and begins to lift them up and up. She grinds her cocktip down harshly against Maka's walls. The jet black tar oozing from the end of her length, even thicker than her spit. IT seeps into Maka's pink cuntlips and makes them grow needy and wet. Kaguya pushes and prods, pressing and grinding right into those folds. Threatening to penetrate, but never taking that plunge.   
Each time Kaguya prods her dicktip to those walls, Maka is forced to stifle another moan. She manages to hold back so many, her throat rumbling, purring like a bitch as the whorish Clown laughs down at her and puts an end to her torture.  
THRUST~!  
Kaguya's laughter fills the air, she barrels her hips forwards with all her might. Maka's hairless walls forced to part around inch after inch of that truly gargantuan length. Her whole face scrunches up like she was just punched in the gut. Black and clear spit bubbling from her lips, one eye bulging slightly wider than the other. Her stomach bloated, and her pussy squelching around that giant shaft!  
"S-Soul!" Maka begs, throwing her head back. The sloppy sounds of the villainous beast mounting her there beneath their makeshift blanket. It was all she could hear, all she could see. She tries to look away, lifting her head up as her pussy squeezes every single vein along Kaguya's throbbing cock. "Soul... Soul!" Maka's perky tits bounce, her whole body pushed upright with each and every push. She tilts her head backwards, looping straight up behind her to see her partner smiling down at her. "S-Soul~" Maka reaches out towards her friend and weapon. He'd save her, she just knew it.   
Soul stumbles towards her, his warm smile replaced with a sharklike grin. Salivating as the hallucination melts way and the monstrous clown's rock hard shaft flexes towards Maka.  
Maka's fingers wrap around that madness leaking cock and she jerks the giant monster off wildly. Her hips buck and grind down along Kaguya's length. "ghrkkkk!" Maka splutters and chokes, wave after wave of intense pleasure rolling through her body with each and every pump.  
Kaguya folds Maka's body in half, lifting her hips up over herself to really drill that dick down into her hidden Meister's body. Another clown approaches, slipping beneath Kaguya's veil. Maka finds herself stroking two giant dicks as a third slaps against her tits. "Ghehehehe~!" Maka's twisted laughter fills the air. She pushes her puckered lips upwards and wraps them delightedly around one of the two cocks she was pumping. She strokes the dick hungrily into her face. Her tongue sticks out from her lips and writhes across the clowns harlequin dick, before she swaps over to the second dic kshe was pumping. Shlrp!

"I knew we'd be fast friends!" Kaguya arcs her back and sheathes every last inch of her shaft into Maka's delirious body. The Madness infected girl was looking more wild and unrestrained with every passing second. Her tits lift up to the beast that was stroking off with her tits, letting that clown pillar gush and spray alll over her perky titties. Soaking her outfit with pure jet black tar. She stuffs her face down one of the monsters in her hands as her mind breaks over and over again.  
Maka's wrists flick as she strokes the drooling creatures against her lips. Her accommodating maw stretches around two twitching cocktips. The studious Meister pushes her whole face forwards, trying so hungrily to swallow the two incredible cocks down. She can't even get past their tips, she's no trained whore. Coughing and spluttering, Maka's face is pumped full of two incredible, jet black cumloads.  
"Ghrbhrghlee..." Maka's head slumps backwards as bubbles of cum spray from her face like a fountain, her hands stop stroking as the twin dicks spray seed across her face. Kaguya's never stopped fucking her, her toes curling with every deep thrust.  
Kaguya's frantic fucking finally comes to an explosive end, sheathing every inch of her truly incredible cock into Maka's body. The Meister's stomach bulges out with every single inch of that immense length. Maka can make out every individual cumvein as they begin to flex and writhe within her. The perverted, exhibitionist clown moans in pure pleasure as her endless deluge of seed floods Maka's pussy and bloats her womb with madness.  
The jet black seed floods Maka's walls, stretching her body out even further than the massive penetration did. Bloating her until she'd struggle to walk, yet alone fight. The pleasure was immense, Maka's mind was reeling from the sensations of being so thoroughly bred. Her mind was a swirling, giggling mass, drowned in pure Madness. The dissonant tones rot out her brain and replace it with pure, sinful impulse.  
Maka's hips lift into the air. Satisfied with gushing across her the clowns that had breached Kaguya's barrier slip away to return to the battle with the DWMA. Their cocks drained nicely by the blonde Meister's body. "Will that be all?" Kaguya swoons lovingly, sweetly down at Maka.  
Maka's body skitters and shudders. She plants her heels flat onto the ground and lifts her hips straight up. Her spine arcing, her body creaks and crawls.

"In my ass~ I want it in my ass~!" Maka babbles wildly. Her elongated tongue spilling from her lips before she lets out a demented laugh. Kaguya's giant cock yanks free from her pussy, leaving it bubbling onyx black tar from its walls. Maka moves immediately, palms flat onto the floor, she flips herself onto her front and lifts her ass even higher. Her gloves squishing into a puddle of cum she'd been fucked into. She sways her ass to and fro behind her. Her wild eyes grin back at the busty clown bitch behind her.  
SMACK! Kaguya delivers a swift spank to Maka's rear, before her cumlubed pillar presses against that ass. The pure corruption has Maka's body warping and stretching. There's no way she'd be able to take a cock of this size up her rear, but as the black seed sinks into her rimhole, it grows spongier, stretchier. Built to be assfucked. Her long hair dangles over her face, obscuring her blissed out features as the clownish pillar plunges into her rear. Eliciting a long, drawn out howl of pleasure from Maka and Kaguya each.  
Their souls resonate together, Soul feels a sudden emptiness within him as his Meister was stolen from him.  
WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Maka's perky ass has far more bounce to it than her average titties. She crashes her rear down onto the dick that was invading her rear with low carnal groans and perverted little giggles. The cacophony of sound. Flesh on flesh on madness inducing laughter fills their ramshackle hiding spot. Shielded from the violence outside by Kaguya's wall.   
PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! Her booty bounces behind her, her once tight ass cored out by the moaning, giant cock in her rear. "Lift me!" Maka begs, Kaguya obliges, wrapping her arms beneath Maka's thighs once more, the clown throws her body backwards and lurches herself to her knees, to her feet.  
Maka, now with gravity on her side, sinks even lower down onto that cock. Her tight rear feels like it's been knotted by the sheer thickness of that immense dick. Her head tosses itself backwards, mouth agape and her eyes shining with lust up at her violator. Her heels click together as she's full nelson fucked. Her whole body bounding and squirming onto that cock, milking it with her rear like her life depends on it.  
"Do me~! Do me~! Gehehehehe!" Maka howls in pure pleasure, only silenced by Kaguya's far too long cock thrusting deep down into her gullet. She chokes on it loudly, her asscheeks clap down against Kaguya's lap. Taking every inch of that dick into her rim, like she was made for it.  
The smaller girls body bounces like a ragdoll along Kaguya's monster cock. The shaft within her tensing up all over again. Maka knows what that means, she'll never forget the sensation of Kaguya flooding her pussy full of cum. It drove her wild, and she was addicted.  
She feels her fixation swelling within her rear, she tightens her ass and begs for more. Eyes rolling independently of eachother as the sinister grin wracks across her face.  
Maka's pussy clamps, gushing clear wet arousal from her flooded pussy and cumming from getting her ass fucked.   
Kaguya's intense cumload pours itself into her ass like a true force of nature. A geyser pouring molten black cream into Maka's willing, desperate ass. Once again Maka's body bloats with the sheer size of the corruption pumped into her addict body. Sending her over the edge, Maka cums all over again. Splat~ Thick droplets of that intoxicating seed drip from her well fucked ass and soak Kaguya's snow white body.

The surviving Meister's watch as the black wall that was Kaguya's clothes begins to shrink. The impenetrable barrier seeping back around the two captive girls within. Wrapping and dripping around their bodies before it fade away.  
"Ghehehehe~" Maka's high heels clop down onto the ground beneath her. Jet black, like the cum dripping down her thighs. Like her beautiful, frilly dress. Her wide, wide grin creeps up further at the sides. "Liiiiiz~ Pattieeeee~" the latest Kishin's dress lifts up higher and higher as her rapidly swelling cock leaks jet black cum from the end. Her hungry eyes descend on her two former friends bodies.  
Maka lifts a hand, her long black gloves wrapped around them, past her elbows. Jet black tentacles leap from her back and descend on Death the Kid, ripping his guns from his hands and tossing the Thompson Twins beneath Maka's twisted body.  
SMACK~ Maka swings her hips forwards, her twisted dick crashes across the girls faces as the shocked and confused Thompsons are held down before her. "Which of you two wants this first?~"   
Maka's manic laughter fills the air. Kaguya gropes the black-dressed kishin's backside as al her former friends watch Maka dominate Liz, and Pattie. And then Tsubaki. And then the world. Marie sounds like a good target for once she's done here.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/kTgYJEK
> 
> Join my discord~


End file.
